


Свадьба, которой не было

by Leytenator



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Очень страшная история со счастливым концом





	Свадьба, которой не было

**Author's Note:**

> С любовью, ОЭ

По общаге ползли слухи.  
\- В курсе, да?   
\- Уже знаете?  
\- Слыхали?  
Фандомы нервно переглядывались, давили смешки и ошарашенные возгласы.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- Вы не шутите?  
Никто не верил — некоторые не хотели, иные не могли, третьи вообще загадочно тянули: «Его давно не было видно... Может, это и не он? Может, его подменили?»  
Но слухи продолжали ползти, и с каждым днем все больше фандомов околачивалось у двери бункера ФФБ.  
\- Чувак, - РФ поразительно робко — или совершенно офигевше — постучал в чугунную дверь и хмыкнул. - Чувак, ты это... Жив? Ты не охуел? Что вообще творится?  
\- Отойдите, молодой человек! - сестра Толкиен решительно отодвинула РФ и вкрадчиво, но громогласно провозгласила: - Поздравляю вас! Наконец-то! Наконец-то вы решились взяться за ум! Ваша избранница так мила! Так кротка! И весьма недурна собой — ее кудри и заколочки славно подойдут к свадебному платью, и в самом деле...  
\- Это избранник.  
\- Что? - сестра Толкиен побледнела и отшатнулась от неслышно подошедшего Блича.   
Тот выдохнул сладковатый дым канона и молча просунул под щель между дверью бункера и полом свежескрученный косяк.  
\- Не избранница. Избранник.  
У сестры Толкиен отвисла челюсть.  
РФ взвыл и заколотил кулаками в дверь.  
\- Сука! Ты совсем охренел — заживо себя хоронить? Что вообще происходит, мудила? Какая к чертям свадьба? Что...  
Он задохнулся, выматерился и ринулся прочь, грозя выбить кому-то кариесные от сладкого зубы.  
Фандомы молча переглянулись.  
В пугающей тишине стало ясно — слухи не лгали  
ФФБ и Ассорти действительно собирались жениться.

***

ФФБ вздрогнул от очередных ударов в дверь, погладил ощетинившегося Жору и, стараясь ступать как можно беззвучнее, подошел к двери. Увидел на полу косяк, едва не заорал от счастья, но тут же зажал рот рукой.   
Выдавать себя было нельзя.  
ФФБ затравленно огляделся по сторонам, потер красные от недосыпа глаза и поднял самокрутку. Устроился там же на полу, подкурил и жадно затянулся. Подползший Жора успокаивающе погладил щупальцем по коленке.  
Омегаверс демонстративно его игнорировал. У него была аллергия на конфеты, и уже которую неделю лезла шерсть.  
ФФБ потер следы от царапин на руках и сделал новую затяжку.  
Жизнь катилась под откос.  
А ведь месяц назад все казалось таким, блядь, милым!   
Ни ФБ, ни фестов, ни бессонных ночей над горами корреспонденции вперемешку со стрингами Стар Трека или утиными перьями. Красота! Мир был чудесным и восхитительным, где-то там, далеко, кипела страстями ВТФ, а ФФБ впервые в жизни наслаждался тем, что совершенно ничего не делал.   
Зря он расслабился.  
Новый фандом был милым.  
Надо было насторожиться еще на этот моменте, но довольный жизнью ФФБ не заподозрил ничего странного. Ну, милый. Ну, конфетами хочет накормить. Ну, предложил напоить несквиком. Ну, пролил несквик на штаны, потом стянул штаны, потом слизал несквик, потом...  
Это было мило.   
Ровно до того момента, пока в одно прекрасное утро ФФБ не проснулся в своей постели и не обнаружил, что он там не один.  
\- Белое, - мечтательно прошептали под ухом. - Как нежная, нежная кокосовая начинка баунти. И ажурное и пышное, как прекрасное рафаэлло.  
\- Что? - с утра ФФБ был не расположен к разгадыванию ребусов и наслаждению метафорами. Он вообще был мало к чему расположен по утрам, кроме холодного пива.  
\- Платье. Свадебное. Для тебя. Ты не волнуйся, я уже всем сказал. Мы же женимся.  
Пытавшийся закурить ФФБ уронил сигарету на постель, заорал и принялся тушить.   
В этот момент чутье, дремавшее до сих пор где-то в глубине его души, проснулось и сказало громко и четко: «Пиздец пришел».  
ФФБ ему верил.  
\- Дверь там, - прохрипел он, пытаясь успокоиться шипящего Омегаверса, которого запах дыма привел в ярость.  
\- Да-да, милый, - Ассорти приподнялся на локте, чмокнул ошалевшего ФФБ в нос и быстро оделся. - Я так и знал, что тебе тоже не терпится. Вернусь с платьем к обеду!  
ФФБ уронил вторую за утро сигарету.

Попытки вразумить «невесту» пошли прахом. Ассорти кивал, расплываясь в сладкой улыбке, страстно шептал: «Да, я знаю, что признаться самому себе в истинных желаниях бывает очень сложно. Позволь себе райское наслаждение!» - и радостно убегал заказывать глазированных голубков на торт.  
У ФФБ начала дергаться бровь.  
Мат не помогал. Омегаверс забился на шкаф и без передышки шипел, Жора был печален и тих.  
\- Да это черт знает что такое, - бормотал под нос ФФБ, прячущийся в самом дальшем углу общажного чердака. - Признаться в желаниях сложно... Откуда только берется такая чушь?  
Блич, молча сидевший рядом с ним на полу и крутивший косяки из валявшихся там старых журналов, пожал плечами и протянул ему клок бумаги.  
\- «Сердце вашего возлюбленного — тайна, и порой даже для него! Ваша задача — открыть ему его истинные..», - быстро зачитал ФФБ и вскочил на ноги, пребольно ударившись затылком о дереянную балку. - Вашу мать!   
Врага ФФБ решил бить его же оружием.  
«Отвадить чересчур настырного поклонника очень легко. Постарайтесь быть как можно капризнее и слащавее. Мужчины терпеть не могут сюсюкающие существа, настроение которых меняется с частотой раз в секунду».  
\- Хочу бифштекс! - рякнул ФФБ и тут же одернул себя. - Ой, то есть щеночка! Ути-пусечного, миленького! Лучше розового! И шоколадку! Ой, нет, лучше котеночка, и хомячка, и, кстати, почему ты до сих пор не купил мне шубу и сережки?  
Ассорти замер и уставился на ФФБ во все глаза. Тот приготовился праздновать победу — в самом деле, ну не убивать же было это создание. Да и кто закопал бы труп... А так — все гуманно...  
\- Персидского, - в глазах Ассорти полыхало нежно-розовое пламя, и ФФБ всерьез задумался, не в родстве ли тот с упоротым РФ. - А шубу — соболиную. Зайка моя, к вечеру все будет!  
ФФБ нервно сглотнул и решил, что надо усугубить капризы. И заодно прислушаться к совету про неопрятный внешний вид.  
\- Золотце мое, - пропел Ассорти, забегая в комнату с селедкой и мандаринами. - Не хочу торопить события, но судя по тому, как меняются твои вкусы, и по внешнему виду, я могу ускорить свадьбу? Я прав — у нас скоро будет маленький?  
ФФБ подавился мандарином.  
Решено было перейти к совету про разгульный образ жизни и измены.  
\- Ты, это, - РФ бегал глазами по комнате и как-то неуверенно передергивал плечами. - Понимаешь, в чем дело. Я, в общем-то, и не против. Я только за. Ну там, не каждый день предлагают отсосать. Но, понимаешь... Мне тут недавно письмецо пришло... Что кого заметят с тобой в постели — утопят в море, закататав в гроб из марципанов.  
У ФФБ начали дергаться оба глаза.  
На него стали странно коситься фандомы в общаге.  
\- ФФБ-то, говорят, уже не тот, - шептали за спиной.  
\- Да-да. «Ла-а-а-апочка» стал, - издевательски тянули вслед, и ФФБ чувствовал, как медленно, но верно он приближается к единственному варианту выхода.

Нож поблескивал в свете луны. Ассорти безмятежно спал, раскинувшись на постели, и на секунду ФФБ стало его даже жаль, но он вспомнил про обещание смерти в марципановом гробу, с которым его отшило уже тридцать восемь фандомов за неделю, и оскалился. Он занес руку и...  
\- О-о-о, - томно простонал Ассорти. - Ты хочешь непристойных игр в постели? Я догадывался, - жарко выдохнул он в перекошенное лицо ФФБ. - Как я мог не понять твои намеки? Все эти «измены» были только поводом привлечь внимание...  
ФФБ выскочил из постели и стремглав унесся к себе в бункер.

***   
Просунутый под дверь косяк давно скурился, ФФБ мрачно смотрел а стену и думал о смерти. О том, как она прекрасна по сравнению с тем, что его ждет...  
Он поднялся на ноги и тяжело вздохнул. Запасы еды закончились неделю назад, и надо было выйти хотя бы за батоном. Или веревкой и мылом.  
ФФБ поворошил стопку журналов, так и не принесших пользы.  
«Напейтесь, - гласил последний из советов. - Мужчины ненавидят пьяных».  
Что еще ему оставалось...

На улице, оказывается, уже наступила весна. Ветер трепал волосы, ФФБ сидел под осиной в обнимку с Жорой и Омегаверсом и допивал вторую бутылку вина: никто из фандомов так и не рискнул к нему подойти, слава богу, упоротый Хоббит прислал Алешеньку с пузатыми бутылками, болтающимися на рогах.  
ФФБ пил и сочинял предсмертную записку.  
\- Прощайте фандомы. Как я всех ненавижу... Нет. Надо уйти красиво! Как жил!  
Он покусал губы и написал на помятом листке:  
«Во цвете лет уйду во тьму  
И нахуй всех вас прокляну»  
\- Вы совершенно не умеете писать стихи, юноша. В эпистолах и памфлетах вы, возможно, и смыслите. Но кто заставил вас поверить, что стихотворная стезя вам поддастся?  
ФФБ поднял мутный взгляд. Рядом с осиной стоял ОЭ. Ветер развевал его черные волосы, в вырезе рубашки виднелась мужествнная волосатая грудь. ОЭ изящно поправил кружевные манжеты, наклонился и принюхался, приподняв бровь.  
\- Да и пить вы, как я погляжу, тоже не умеете. Юноша, что за дрянь вы изволите пить? Вы хоть раз пробовали приличное вино? Кэнналийское, к примеру?  
ФФБ быстро замотал головой, косясь на шпагу ОЭ. И еще один клинок, который трудно было не заметить под плотными штанами.  
\- Вы не любите идиотов. Я не люблю идиотов. Почему бы нам не продолжить беседу в моем замке за бокалом хорошего вина?  
\- А стены прочные? - уточнил ФФБ. - Я, знаете ли, привык к своему бункеру... Да, и у меня животные, я их не оставлю, кто их будет кормить.  
\- Прочные. Животных люблю. У меня дома вепрь, - ОЭ улыбнулся. - И лошади. А вам явно нужен отпуск до новой ФБ, юноша. А то глядя на вашу писанину, смею предположить, что ваш талант слегка притупился.   
ФФБ поднялся на ноги.  
Жора сладострастно обвивал сапоги ОЭ, тот наклонился и потрепал тентакль.  
\- Еще у меня есть пруд. И в нем спрут. Спрут Валя. Решайтесь, юноша.  
ФФБ усмехнулся, предвкушая явно интересное приключение.  
Он любил приключения.  
\- По рукам.   
Он решился.


End file.
